


The Eighteenth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [18]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Eighteenth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Eighteenth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine.  
Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined.  


Pairing: J/B -- mostly  
Rating: The whole range 

* * *

Tidbit #1

ObSenad, just because it feels right: 

Blair snuggled closer, burying his nose in his lover's armpit, smiling sleepily as he imagined Jim making his "ewww" face. He kissed the soft skin there, then came up for air. 

"I love you, you know." 

Jim smiled down his nose at his tousled lover. "That's what I hear." 

"Complaining?" 

"Not at all; I like to hear good news over and over. Makes me feel... young." And with that, he flipped them over, trapping Blair beneath him and kissing him soundly. "So keep on telling me, okay?" 

"Yes, sir!" Blair responded smartly, diving back in for another kiss. 

Ann  


* * *

Tidbit  
#2

**WARNING:** Oh, um, yeah, this is based on the blue vision scene from S2, so, there's kinda death involved here. Why Blair's spirit guide isn't a frog (or Friday afternoon silliness) by Stacy L.A. Stronach 

Jim looked around at the blue tinted jungle scenery. He knew he was having a vision or a dream (he was never sure exactly what to call them). He felt anxious and was worried about Blair for some reason, even if he couldn't see or hear his Guide. 

He could hear something moving towards him through the forest but still couldn't see anything, and his sense of danger, that feeling that something was going to happen to Blair was getting stronger and stronger as he stalked quietly through the forest. 

There it had stopped moving! Now he could take a shot. Jim drew an arrow, aiming it on the cross bow as he stepped silently closer to his target. He put his foot down, and heard a sudden, ragged croak and the spot under his foot felt different. He quickly lifted his foot up and looked down at the squashed body of a little green frog, now obviously deceased. 

Jim watched in horrified fascination as the frog morphed from its amphibian form into the naked form of his lover and Guide, Blair Sandburg. Dropping to his knees beside the now shattered body of his lover, he gathered Blair into his arms, rocking back and forth, unable to comprehend life without the young man. "Oh, God, no, Baby, you can't leave me. I need you, you can't go..." Jim whispered over and over as he rocked with Blair. 

* * *

Jim opened his eyes to find himself staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, not in the blue jungle. That meant that Blair...reaching his arm over to the other side of the bed, Jim sighed in relief when he felt the familar form of his lover was still beside him. 

Calming down now, Jim pulled his lover into an embrace, breathing in deeply of his Guide's scent. Blair barely stirred, other than to cuddle closer to Jim. "Oh, thank god it was only a dream, you're safe and sound, my little guppy." 

\--end-- 

Told ya it was silly! 

Stacy  


* * *

Tidbit  
#3

Re: We were thinking about all the fanfic that came out of Blair surviving Lash, and later out of Blair surviving just about anything, and it occurred to me that life for Jim and Blair will be very different after Blair is resuscitated. So, from one IRC branch of the Sentinel Hive Mind to the writers out there, here are the 

**TOP TEN THINGS THAT WILL FREAK JIM OUT AFTER BLAIR COMES BACK TO LIFE:**

10\. Cats of any kind. (How does one tell a real cat from a spirit guide? Open a can of cat food; the real cat will get there first.) 

9\. Blondes. (Er, no, sorry. Jim was freaked out by blondes before...) 

8\. Fountains. (For watching or for wishing. We doubt drinking fountains will give him serious problems, but one never knows.) 

7\. Blair sleeping (Unless he learns to do it with his eyes open and his mouth closed.) 

6\. Any reference to guppies (which can breathe under water; tell me, is that irony or what?) 

5\. Watching "The Abyss". 

4\. Basketball games between the Jags and the Timberwolves (MN). 

3\. Media references to a certain network President (strange, unexplained chills up the spine at the "We're the Network, Baby!" slogan) 

2\. Freak rainstorms that catch Blair outside without an umbrella 

...and then, the thing that would freak Jim out the most... 

* * *

Bad hair days. (Blair might want to think about shelving the mousse; it'll be a while before Jim's ready for "the wet look"...) 

\--Merry  
(I said I didn't need help; I _never_ said I wasn't _sick_.) 

* * *

Tidbit  
#4

"Damn, damn, damn..." 

Jim's muttering voice rang clearly through the loft. The constant grumbling made Blair emerge from his ex-room-now-study to look out for his obviously overstrained Sentinel. 

The Big Guy was hunched over his new computer, hacking down on the keyboard, eyes locked on the screen and its announcement: Your message has just been sent to SXF and Legion. 

"What's up, Jim?" 

"Nothing." grumble, grumble, grumble 

"C'mon, tell me - maybe I can help. Y'know - I have a way with computers, I can fix almost everything.." 

"Like you fixed Simon's taxes?" 

Blair blushed - wrong memory. 

"No, Chief, I just commented on something and hit the wrong respond-button. Now not only the author, but everyone of this list knows..." 

"And that's that bad?" 

"Well, it's against netiquette. You know, you just don't do that!" The Big Guy squirmed, embarrassed. 

"What did you comment on, anyway?" 

"There was this story, by Legion, and it was so .... inspiring - too bad, you're not on the list, too." Now one of those special Jim-grins spread over the tall detective's face. 

But Blair just inched closer and mumbled: "Big Guy - you don't know all about me... and by the way, why don't you try and touch that leather-band that's wrapped around my waist..." 

"Blair --- Leg..." 

Everything else was swallowed by passion. 

Ingrid  


* * *

Tidbit  
#5

This Week's Top Ten Reasons Why Blair Can't Be Dead: 

10 - Megan looks washed out in black. 

9 - Who would feed Jim's spirit guide? 

8 - The tux from His Brother's Keeper was just a rental 

7 - Who would Simon remind "you are not a cop" 

6 - The university has already reached its quota of dead bodies 

5 - He's never made it through an autopsy. 

4 - He has two-and-a-half months left on his renewed ride-along privileges 

3 - The local health store would go out of business 

2 - Everybody knows guppies can't drown 

and the number one reason why Blair can't be dead is, as it always is... 

1 - Nobody fucks with the guide. 

Pumpkin  


* * *

Tidbit  
#6

obsenad: 

Jim sat on the couch watching the basketball game while his lover typed away busily on his laptop. Suddenly he was jolted out of his contemplation of all things spherical when his lover let out a surprised, "Hmmph!?" 

"What's up, Chief?" 

"I was just going through some old mail and I just realized that it's been a year today since I joined my discussion list." 

"You mean that one about that show you like? The one with all that great fiction?" 

"Well, this is the discussion list, the fiction list is separate, but yeah, that one. I think I'll send them a "happy anniversay" post." 

"Well tell 'em thanks for me, too." 

"You, too? Why?" 

The bigger man pulled Blair into his lap. "Who do you think benefits from all those stories?" 

There was a moment where the only sounds were the wet glide of tongue on tongue and the soft whimpers of unleashed passion. 

Finally Blair pulled away enough to ask, "Ah, Jim? I think we would both "benefit" if we moved this upstairs." 

"After you, babe." 

Regina  


* * *

Tidbit  
#7

"Damn." 

Jim looked up from his contemplation of the file on Simon's desk towards his own desk in the bullpen where his lover sat tapping at the keyboard, swearing. Noting his distraction, Simon sighed to get his attention before making a shooing motion with his hand. 

"Go. We're about done here anyway. Just don't forget to keep me updated on this case, the chief is calling in for hourly reports." Jim chuckled and offered a distracted "very good, sir" senses already focussed on his lover's vital signs. 

"What's wrong, Chief?" Standing across his own desk from Blair, he enjoyed the slight flush that lay across his lover's cheeks. He knew it was there due to his friend's upset, but it reminded him of how Blair first looked as he became aroused and he felt his own cock respond eagerly. 

"I haven't gotten any messages from some of my friends who are on aol and it turns out they haven't been getting anything from me either, and their messages to me are bouncing." Blair sat back in his chair and ran his hands distractedly through his hair as he let out a big sigh. "We're stuck communicating through third parties now and it's frustrating as hell." 

"That's too bad." Jim murmured, eyes following the progress of hands through Blair's hair and onto his thighs, where the young man beat out a frustrated tatoo over the tightly streched material of his jeans. He couldn't quite keep the little half smile of appreaciation off his lips and Blair, glancing up at him, caught it. 

"Oh man, I'm sitting here pissed off and frustrated and you're smiling?" Blair lowered his voice and the next words were issued with sultry invitation. "Looks to me like you've got a bit of a problem there with your pants too. We could find a quiet corner and I could take care of that for you...keep the lines of communication open, starting with your zipper." 

Jim groaned slightly and looked around frantically trying to figure out where they could find a discrete bit of privacy. Blair just grinned at him and, standing, sauntered off, not even looking behind him to ensure that Jim was following. 

Which of course, Jim was, trailing after his young lover as if there was a string between the two of them, keeping him firmly in Blair's wake. 

Pausing to glance casually around him, Jim slipped into the supply closet behind Blair, sliding the lock across the door as it closed behind him. Hands immediately tugged at his zipper and he leaned back against the door with a groan as warm, agile fingers were joined by a hot hungry mouth, covering his erection and sucking him dry. It wasn't long before his hips were pumping frantically and he exploded, his semen pulsing into Blair's eager mouth. 

A hot kiss swept across his mouth, tasting strongly of himself and Blair. And then the snick of the door closing sounded in his ears and he was alone. He was still standing there, trying to catch his breath when he heard the soft sound of his lover's voice. 

"I love you, Jim." His grin beamed in the darkness, aimed at the man who was now back at his desk, audibly licking his lips. 

Pumpkin  


* * *

Tidbit  
#8

Blair felt the earth move beneath him. It rumbled and shifted and reached out for him, holding him in its embrace. It was warm, comforting, and smelled hot and musky, of arousal and completion. It whispered sweetly in his ear, "I love you". 

"Wha..?" He half lifted his head, before letting it drop again against his warm support. Jim. The earth wasn't moving, it was Jim who lay beneath him, who held him tight, who whispered gently in his ear. Blair snuggled happily into his warm bed, letting the lassitude and satiation of a shared orgasm continue to wash through him. 

His cock still lay embedded in Jim's body, joining them in the most intimate of embraces. He felt it stir as his mind offered an instant replay of the activities that had left him both groggy and happy. He felt it push at the muscles surrounding it, lengthening within its sheath. 

"Again?" Jim asked, surprise in his voice. Grinning, Blair found a renewed energy surging through him, sparking pleasure throughout his body. He shifted up to look down into Jim's eyes, losing himself in the love he found there as his body began undulating. 

"Yes, again and always." His reply informed and promised. And then both men were silent, giving themselves over to sensation as Blair began to pump into his lover with more enthusiasm, Jim's renewed erection hot and large between their bodies. 

Pumpkin  


* * *

Tidbit  
#9

Obsenad 

"Please, please, please, please," Blair wailed, offering Jim his back and pressing hard into the wall. 

"Chief, this isn't the best place..." Jim said reluctantly, though his long fingers were already making their way over the slender shoulders. 

"You'll hear if anybody's coming, and besides, I don't care if Simon sells tickets as long as you do it Right Now!" He writhed under his sentinel's seeking touch, trying to get the relief he so desperately sought. 

"Easy, partner, easy," Jim whispered. "There?" 

"Yes, yes, yes - harder!" 

"How 'bout here?" 

<soft moan, panting, then another soft moan> "Oh yeah! Jim!" 

"Hold still for a second... all right, better?" 

"More? Just another couple of seconds...." 

"...kay.." 

"Oh, god, Jim...." 

"There you ... Shit! Someone's coming." Jim hastily stepped back, picking up a file and opening it, as if to show it to Sandburg. 

"Thanks, man," Blair murmured for Jim. "I really needed that." 

"No problem, Chief. Had more than one mosquito bite where I couldn't reach, too." Jim said dismissively, getting into the file for real. 

"Well, since it's your fault I got them in the first place..." 

"Mine?!!!" 

"Hey, you were the one who insisted on a skin feast under starlight! Not that I'm complaining..." Blair reached behind himself and arched, trying to get to another itch. 

"It could have been worse," Jim muttered darkly, "Remember the time with the poison ivy?" 

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow - don't remind me!" 

Legion  


* * *

Tidbit  
#10

Top Ten Ways to Know Your House Mate is not Your Soul Mate: 

10\. He greets you at the door to your apartment with a gun... ...and then shoots you. 

9\. He dreams of killing your spirit animal... ...and wakes up smiling. 

8\. He finds you face down in a fountain... ...and calls the Coroner's wagon. 

7\. You plan to get him together with another one of his kind in a controlled situation... ...because if they try to kill each other, you could end up with some really cool footage. 

6\. Someone tries to yank your ride-along status... ...and he lets them, because "You're funny-looking." 

5\. He'd stay with you and help you with your senses... ...but that other Sentinel is a real babe! 

4\. He accidentally ODs on opium paste and your only comment as he collapses is... "...Would you like fries with that?" 

3\. You're fighting golden fire people... ...and he hands you a stick with a marshmallow on it. 

2\. You're in the middle of a fire-fight (and losing)... ...and instead of calling for backup he's on the cell phone making a date. 

And the number one way to know your House Mate is not your Soul Mate is... 

* * *

You're complaining about being abducted again... ...and he shrugs and says, "Everybody F*cks with the Guide!" 

Lovingly Submitted by Tribe Neurosis: 

Merry -- "Don't ask me, I just post here." 

Kareila -- "I'm NOT obsessed; I just can't stop _thinking_ about it!" 

Nita -- "I don't care where you post it; just don't put my name on it." 

* * *

Tidbit #11

ObSenad: 

"Hey Jim, do we get Parade in with our Sunday paper?" 

"Nope, we get the USA Weekend one. Why?" 

"There's a big article on George Clooney, and his picture's on the cover of yesterday's Parade." 

"George Clooney?" 

"Yeah, you know, the hunky one on ER." 

"Hunky?" 

"Well, yeah. If you like that kind of thing." 

"Uh huh. And what kind of thing would that be?" 

"Um, well, you know. The Clooney kind of thing." 

"Uh huh." 

"You're not jealous, are you? I just wanted to see the article." 

"Of course I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous of someone you're never going to meet?" 

"Uh huh. C'mere, big guy. (sounds of a sloppy wet kiss) Believe me, if YOU were on the cover of a magazine, I'd be a helluva lot more interested!" 

"You'd better be....." 

Ann (in need of this week's Parade.....) 

* * *

Tidbit  
#12

"Blair! Come get this mail!" 

"Huh? What's... oh, man! What's all this?" 

"I don't know, Cliffie, you tell me. It's all addressed to you." 

"Me? Well... oh! It's a Clooney article. I guess the folks on that mailing list helped out." 

"Wonderful. Now we can paper the walls." 

"Hey, big guy, you know I only wanted to take a look at it. I'm going to send it to my pen-pal in England; he's a real Clooney lover." 

"Right. I just better not catch you looking at these pictures instead of me, that's all I have to say." 

"I promise, lover. I won't even glance at him as you fuck me. Of course, if we do it doggie style, you can keep an eye on me...." 

"Blair!" 

Ann (-- thanks to all the wonderful list folks who offered to send me the article! I've got it now, and you're all delightful!--) 

* * *

Tidbit  
#13

**FADE IN.**

<slosh, slosh, slosh>

"Hey, Jim." 

"Hey, Chief. You're looking pretty excited." 

"I should be! You'll never guess what I just won from the radio station!" 

"Enlighten me." 

"Two passes to next Thursday's special sneak preview of the X-Files movie!" 

"I thought that was a tv show." 

"It is! But they did this massive cliffhanger that's supposed to be resolved in this special theater-release movie." 

"What kind of tv show leaves its viewing audience with a 'massive cliffhanger' and then expects them to PAY to see the conclusion?" 

"Jim, you would be surprised by what some fans will do for their favorite show." 

"Ah. So, who are you planning to drag with you to this monumental event?" 

"Well, I was kinda hoping YOU'D wanna go...." 

"I don't watch The X-Files, Chief. I don't even know what it's about." 

"You don't know what it's about? Jim, the show's only been on five years, and has become in its time as big a cultural icon as Star Trek! It's all about government conspiracies, cover-ups...." 

"Sounds like my days in Covert Ops." 

"Yeah, but I'll bet you never dealt with UFOs, anal probes, alien implants...." 

"Unless you want to count that 'thing' you ordered from that on-line sex toy site. I think that constituted as 'alien.'" 

"You didn't seem to mind having it 'implanted,' at the time...." 

"Hey, wait a minute -- how can you even be going to this sneak preview? Aren't you supposed to be DEAD right now?" 

"Come on, man -- that was just television. This is reality. And besides, I'm damp. Not dead. There's a difference. Just ask my fans." 

"You have fans?" 

"More fans than you could possibly imagine." 

"Hm." 

"So, are you coming with me to see the X-Files movie, or do I have to find a kindred spirit from another series? I hear I'm in good company this year, as far as sidekicks go...." 

"All right, all right. I'll go with you to the movie. On one condition." 

"Sure, Jim. Name it." 

"If there's going to be an anal probe, _I_ get to be the one giving it. To YOU." 

"Hey, you got it!" 

"And, Chief?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Change your clothes, will you? You've been dripping all over since May 20th." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. They ARE starting to get a little mildewy. Think I should get my hair cut, too?" 

"NO." 

"Okay." 

<slosh, slosh, slosh>

**FADE OUT.**

Tam  


* * *

Tidbit  
#14

"Good morning, people! Welcome to Anthropology 101. We're here to talk about people in groups, and one of the first things you'll see is that groups can be incredibly powerful. For instance, there's this television show on the air. And we all know that the networks measure who's watching by way of the Nielson ratings. Well, there's a ton of people who watch tv regularly who have never had any direct input on the media that affects our lives. So let's imagine that every person who likes a show calls the network and says so. That's a wave of opinion that the average American corporation never gets, and would be absolutely stunned by. 

"Let's do an experiment. I watch a show on UPN, and they cut it from their schedule. So, let's see how the network responds to American viewers en masse responding to this news. I've got this cell phone, and I'm..." (pause, beeping) "...dialing the network. 

"Hello, I'm calling to protest your cutting of the show... Yes, that's right. Hotline? No, I... Okay, fine, send me to the hotline, blah, blah, no news, yeah." (pause, a beep from the other end) "Yes, I'm a viewer in Cascade Washington, and I'd like to say that I'll miss the show, and I'd like your management to know that. Thank you." (beep of hanging up) 

"Okay, now I'm passing this along. Just hit redial, and let yourself be heard. Yes, you. Take it, and hit redial. There, the button marked redial. Yes, that one. Good. And when you're done, pass the phone to the next person. 

"Okay, we'll get started with passing out the book list and stuff, but when the phone gets to the back of the hall, just let me know how the receptionist sounded, and how you think this might have affected the network's decision-making process. 

"This is anthropology (and okay, sociology too) in action, folks!" 

Ann (--end snippet, but if anyone has a cell phone, think about it! No, don't think about the phone bill, think about Blair and how happy he'd be!--) 

* * *

Tidbit #15

"Oh, man, this is unbelievable! This is just so _wrong_!" 

Jim sighed. Sandburg was talking to his computer again. "What is it this time, Chief?" 

"It's the wolves, man, the Yellowstone wolves! After we worked so hard to get them re-introduced to Yellowstone, and they were doing so well, one hysterical rancher is gonna screw the whole thing up!" 

Jim turned around on the couch to look at his partner, hunched over his laptop at the table. The look of distress on his face made the whole thing personal. "What did this rancher do?" he asked. 

Blair took off his glasses to rub at his nose. "He filed a lawsuit claiming that the wolves attacked his cattle and his pets, and threatened his family. This Federal District Court Judge, William Downes, ruled that the reintroduction violated the terms of the Endangered Species Act and ordered the removal of all the wolves, claiming they're a threat to lives and livestock. The truth is, they're _not_. They don't attack humans, rarely attack livestock, and loss of livestock is compensated for under the program. The order was stayed pending appeal by the National Wildlife Federation, thank god, but still...! It could mean the destruction or relocation of all the wolves. And the program has been so successful! The wolf population there is doing really well. The program was designed very carefully, with safeguards for people and livestock. This claim \- I can't help but think this is an isolated incident, maybe even exaggerated by a rancher who doesn't want the wolves there. But the wolves belong there! They were there first, they're important to the ecology of the region! Man, they can't go killing off all the wolves again!" 

"Take it easy, Chief. Where are you finding out about all this?" 

"The National Wildlife Federation, Jim. They helped put together the re-introduction program. They're fighting this suit, but there's a chance they'll lose. And then so will the wolves." Blair sighed. "I don't know why, but this really means a lot to me. I mean, you know I'm always into the environmental issues, but this is, like, personal, somehow." 

Jim thought about a particular wolf, one he had seen with glazed eyes and a too-familiar arrow protruding from its ribs. One that had looked back at him with Blair's eyes. He shuddered. "So, what can we do?" he asked. 

"The usual, man. Write letters, make calls. Try to get the powers that be to see reason." Blair put his glasses back on and bent over his keyboard with renewed vigor. 

* * *

If you're interested, go to the National Wildlife Federation Website at <http://www.nwf.org/>  
We've done a fantastic job trying to bring back the Sentinel and the Guide, now maybe we can help bring back the Guide's guide too! 

-Elizabeth 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits file #18.

 


End file.
